


it must've been the mistletoe

by itjustkindahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, M/M, Mistletoe, a bit of angst if you squint your eyes, i literally have no excuse for this, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustkindahappened/pseuds/itjustkindahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry carries around a mistletoe to always have an excuse to kiss Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it must've been the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is rushed and not proof read and about 99% fluff. But once I had the idea I couldn't let it go, so here it is. I'll probably edit it later.

To be honest, there is nothing Harry quite enjoys more in life than kissing his boyfriend.

It’s not like you can blame him. Anyone would jump at the chance to have the privilege to kiss Louis Tomlinson whenever they wanted to.

He’s just so perfect, is the thing. The way his thin, pink lips fit so perfectly against Harry’s plump ones. How his tongue swirls in the most sinful ways, how his teeth sink down on Harry’s lower lip and his facial hair scratches Harry’s chin, causing shiver along the younger boy’s spine.  
If Harry had to do one thing for the rest of his life, kissing Louis would be an easy winner.

So, for the sake of Christmas spirit, Harry had gotten hold of a little mistletoe, small enough to carry around in his pocket. He was not going to let this incerdible opportunity go to waste.

~

The first time, all of the boys are at the Stylinson household for a movie night.

Since Christmas is so close, Harry has insisted on watching Love Actually, because it’s a Christmas movie, right, and he’s heard Niall and Louis discuss horror movies just a few minutes ago, and like, no.

The other boys were fine with it, hence the film currently playing on the TV screen, but Louis isn’t all that happy.

“Harry, I swear to God you’ve ruined this movie for me. I’m so sick of it,” he mutters when they’re cuddled up in the two seat sofa.

“You can’t get sick of this movie,” Harry argues instantly.

“I’m watching it for the, like, hundredth time, and still all I can concentrate on is Snape as an awkward businessman.”

Harry smiles into Louis’ hair. “Do not badmouth Alan Rickman. He’s like, the coolest actor of this century.”

“If you’re seriously putting him before Johnny Depp I might have to end things between us right now.”

“Well, he’s cooler than you, so...”

Louis gasps and glares at Harry. “Shut up! That’s no kissing for a week to you.”

And like, no.

“But _Lou,”_ Harry whines then. “That’s a bit harsh, don't you think?”

“Suit yourself,” Louis shrugs.

So Harry’s hand reaches down to the pocket, searching for the mistletoe, to then slowly raise it over their heads.

“But Lou,” he tries again. “We’re under the mistletoe.”

“What are you tal--” Louis stops himself when he looks up and sees the little twig dangling above them. He lowers his gaze to Harry again, eyebrows raised in disbelief, but Harry can totally see the softness that’s slowly taking over his eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” he declares, before pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, hands cupping his cheeks.  
Harry is grinning widely with satisfaction when Louis pulls away, and Louis pinches his dimple.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” he mutters.

Harry pulls him even closer. “Don't worry. I think you're the coolest person on Earth.” 

~

The next time, they’re backstage at the X Factor UK, getting ready to perform.

Harry’s throat hurts. He’s coming down with a really nasty cold, and he’s about ninety-nine percent sure he will mess up at least once tonight.

So yeah, he’s not really in his best mood, either. He’s been snappy towards about everyone (and God knows Harry’s not the type to snap at people) and instead of being around his bandmates and helping to get the adrenaline going, he’s sitting alone in the corner, playing with his mistletoe. He doesn’t even look up when someone sits down next to him.

But then a soft voice asks “What’s the matter, love?” And puts an arm around his shoulder and, well.

Louis has always been an exception for everything.

“My throat 's killing me,” Harry mutters. “And my voice will crack up there. I know it.”

“Aw, Haz.” Louis nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck. “You’ll do brilliant as usual.”

Harry just huffs and Louis moves a hand down to his chin to lightly raise his head.

“Look at me,” he demands.

Harry looks up with a roll of his eyes and grimaces a little when another swallow causes his throat to protest roughly.

Louis doesn’t let this distract him, though.

“You,” he says while looking his boyfriend straight in the eyes, “are amazing. And even if that pretentious little head of yours won’t believe it, I don’t really think you can do such a thing as ’mess up’. Even when you’re sick and disgusting. Okay?”

Harry just nods, a faint smile playing on his lips. “Fine. Just one more thing, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“Kiss me, will you?”

Louis laughs and shoves him. ”No way, Haz. I will catch all of your germs.” He wrinkles his nose in disgust, but his eyes are twinkling with laughter.

Harry smirks. “But you totally want to.”

“I totally don’t.”

Harry looks at the mistletoe in his hands and then slowly raises it over them. “But now you have to,” he said triumphantly.  
Louis just shook his head.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry whined. “You’re not gonna reject me under the mistletoe, are you?”

The kiss is brief and close-mouthed, and just about everything Harry needed.

~

They’re on a plane to the States.

It’s really late, and Harry is so very _happy._

He doesn’t really know what it is, but he’s feeling so overwhelmed by love and adoration for his boyfriend this particular night.

He can’t help it, because Louis is wearing a knitted sweater and he’s sleepy and soft and cuddly and just so, so lovely. Harry wants to hold him and never let go.

“Lou,” he giggles, shuffling closer. “Lou, I love you.”

Louis opens his eyes and smiles at him warmly and his voice is thick with sleep when he answers.

“I love you, too, Harry, but it is very late and you should sleep.”

Harry grins and buries his face in Louis’ neck, pressing a small kiss there. He looks up to catch Louis’ eyes, which is filled with what he’s pretty sure is mutual fond.

He looks like sunshine. Sunshine and honey. Bright, soft, sweet. Lovely.

So he tells him.

“You look like sunshine and honey.”

Louis laughs quietly. “Harry, are you high?”

“Yes. High on love for you.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes him away lightly, but Harry can still see the smile he’s fighting to hold back. “Go to sleep, Harry.”

But Harry shakes his head and takes Louis hand in a steady grip.

“Haz,” Louis says hesitantly. “People can see.”

“So?” Harry shrugs. “Let them.”

Louis is still not entirely convinced. “You know we can’t--”

“Shh.” Harry presses a finger to his lips. His grip on Louis hand just tightens, and he leans in to leave tiny kisses along Louis’ jaw, up behind his ear and down to the nape of his neck.

Louis' breath is slowly becoming more uneven.

“I’m tired, Haz. And so are you. We should sleep now.”

Harry’s other hand is slowly tracing Louis’ left cheekbone. He loves Louis’ cheekbones.

“Hm. I guess so. But first, I’d like a kiss.

 _Harry,”_ Louis says pointedly. “Not here.”

“Where else did you have in mind, then?”

“Somewhere later! When there’s not people watching, maybe?”

“But everyone’s asleep,” Harry says, dragging out the words. “Just a little one, and I swaer we’ll sleep after.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“But-- Lou!” Harry takes out his beloved mistletoe. “Mistletoe.”

Louis’ eyes widens and his head snaps back so he’s facing Harry. He’s looking up, and then down again, with pure disbelief.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious.”

“I’m still not kissing you.”

“But please, Lou. Louis. Boo bear. Baby.”

And Louis had sworn he would not give in, but Harry has this pout on his red lips, and Louis wants nothing else but kiss that pout away.

So he does.

(Harry looks so pleased with himself afterwards. Louis tells him to shut up. They fall asleep woth their fingers still intertwined.)

~

“’Larry Stylinson’ getting cozy on plane?”

Louis throws the magazine on the small table of their hotel room, causing Harry to jump a little in his chair. “Harry, do you realize what this is?”  
Louis’ eyes are dark and the corners of his mouth is tilted downwards.

Harry gulps and looks at the magazine.

And, oh.

That’s a corny, low quality picture them on the plane. With Harry’s face hidden in Louis’ neck. And Louis’ mouth in Harry’s hair. And their hands quite obviously entwined.

And, oh.

Harry looks up at Louis again.

“Oh,” is all he manages to say.

Louis snorts. “Yeah, _oh.”_

He snatches the magazine from Harry and flips through the pages at a rapid pace.

“Bandmates Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles from worldwide famous boyband One Direction was seen last night on a plane... All snuggled up and lovey-dovey in their seats... The pair was holding hands, according to an anonymous witness, who also says that they were bantering lovingly and also a kiss was exchanged... It seems like there is some truth to these ’Larry Stylinson’ rumours going around... We’re really curious about what Tomlinson’s girlfriend Eleanor Calder has to say about this.”

He stops there to give Harry a pointed look.

“Looks like people weren’t asleep, after all,” he says coldly.

He put the magazine down and sat down on the chair opposite Harry.

“Is this... Is this really so bad, though?” Harry speaks carefully.

“ _So bad_? Management will be pissed, Harry! Our future is at stake here, this could ruint absolutely everything! What about Niall, Liam and Zayn? They will suffer whatever consequenses this gets as well.”

“They’re behind us 100 percent and you know it.”

“That’s not the point! Jesus, how can you be so calm about this?”

Harry looks down on his hands. “We’re out now though. Wasn’t that what we wanted?”

Louis groans. “Yes, Harry, but not like this! It was supposed to be our decision. It was supposed to be a mutual agreement, when the time was right, not some photo with shitty quality in a magazine! There’s a huge difference between coming out and being outed.”

And Harry doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want the dark in Louis’ eyes, he doesn’t want him all hard edges and sharp words.

He wants his Louis. He wants Louis to kiss him, and hold him, and tell him that this is not his fault because God, does he feel guilty right now.

But Louis sees Harry’s hand reaching down to his pocket, and he shakes his head.

“Don’t bother. The mistletoe won’t change this, Harry. Not this time.”

And then Louis leaves, and even though Harry knows he’s still somewhere in the suit, he feels very alone.

~

They absolutely smashes it at the X Factor US.

The crowd is wild, the jury is standing up and dancing along and it's loud and bright and Harry is buzzing with energy and happiness.

As a reflex, his eyes searches for Louis’, to see if Louis feels it too, if Louis is as happy as he is right now. Even if they haven’t spoken since the magazine incident.

When Harry catches his gaze, he finds him already looking at him with soft eyes.

If Harry wouldn’t be so high on adrenaline right now, he would’ve been suprised. Now it's just adding to the euphoria, because there is _his_ Louis again. Soft and loving and all crinkled eyes.

The two are like magnets, the way they move towards each other. Steadily, closer and closer, bodies itching for the touch of the other.

And then Louis grabs Harry’s hand and smiles widely, and Harry is home.

Louis drags Harry closer, closer, closer, until there’s no space between their bodies. Harry can feel Louis ribcage rise and fall shallowly, and he grins widely.

Louis rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry is still not so sure what’s happening, but he’s absolutely not complaining.

“Lou, what are we doing?” He asks anyway, because he wants to at least know where the limit is for this thing.

“Making the best of the situation,) Louis answers simply, one hand leaving Harry’s shoulder to make its way down to Harry’s pocket.

Harry’s breath hitches when Louis pulls out the mistletoe and holds it over their heads (he has to struggle a bit to keep it high enough, which is absolutely adorable, but that is not the point right now).

Harry thinks he’s going to pass out. He is.

“Lou?” He asks hesitantly, gaze flacking from the mistletoe to Louis’ sincere, blue eyes.

Louis smiles crookedly. “What? You’re not gonna reject me under the mistletoe, are you?”

And, no, Harry is not.

It is still so, so loud and messy around them, but Louis presses up on his tip toes, and Harry leans in to smash their lips together.

It’s such a romantic movie climax kiss. Louis is clinging to him, hands buried in his curls, and Harry’s hands are gripping tightly around the shorter boy’s waist. Their lips move perfectly in sync, fit so perfectly against each other, and Harry could scream from happiness right now, he could.

And well, yeah. Things will definitely be rough from now on. But, you know. They’ll deal.

~

(The day before Christmas, Louis comes home after shopping for some last-minute christmas presents, and finds the ceiling in every single room completely covered in mistletoe.)


End file.
